


Bring Him Back

by louboocastoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 coda, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt, M/M, Regrets, S15Ep18:Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louboocastoo/pseuds/louboocastoo
Summary: Continuation of 15x18 - Despair.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Bring Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode but this scene just needed a little more something extra.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there. Minutes? Hours? Days? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

Cas is gone.

_The one thing I want…_

He’s gone.

_Is something I know I can’t have._

He’s not coming back this time.

_I love you._

He didn’t get to say it back.

“Dean?” Sam says. He and Jack enter the dungeon cautiously unsure as to why Dean had been sitting there silently with his head buried in his hands. “Dean?” Sam says again.

Dean says nothing.

“Dean, what happened here?”

Nothing.

“Where’s Cas?”

He breaks.

One second Dean is sitting on the ground and the next he’s letting out the most gut-wrenching sob and grabbing the chair that was in the center of the room and begins to bang it relentlessly on the wall where Cas was taken.

“GIVE HIM BACK!” Dean screams, eyes blurred with hot tears. “YOU SON OF A BITCH, GIVE HIM BACK.”

When the chair breaks into pieces, Dean throws the leg was holding onto and turns to Sam and Jack’s shocked faces. Dean points a finger at Jack, “You.”

“Dean-,”

“You can bring him back. You brought him back before,” Dean says hysterically. “You can do it again!”

“Dean, I don’t have my powers,” Jack says weakly. “I can’t…”

“That’s bullshit!” Dean shouts. He leaps forward to grab the nephililm but is held back by Sam.

“Dean, stop! You need to calm down.”

“LET ME GO, SAM!” he says struggling to get out of Sam’s grip.

“Dean, Jack can’t do anything!”

Dean stops struggling and pushes his brother away from him, “HE HAS TO!”

“Dean-,”

“HE HAS TO BRING HIM BACK!” Dean yells, voice cracking at the end. The tears are falling relentlessly across his face and he cannot even begin to stop them now.

“He has to,” Dean says defeatedly, the fight draining away from his body. “I never got to say it back…” he manages to get out. Dean looks at Jack and Sam, “I need to say it back. He thinks I- Sam, he thinks he can’t have me. He thinks that I don’t love him back,” Dean sobs out pathetically.

He collapses back on the ground and Sam falls down beside him, tears threatening to fall down his tears also, and engulfs him in a hug. Dean is crying and shaking in his brother’s arms shouting Castiel’s name in anguish.

Castiel does not answer his prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE DESTIEL IS CANON WHAT THE FUCK


End file.
